


Jersey Rain

by MandT



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandT/pseuds/MandT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy can't wait for the most boring mission of his life to end so he can come home. He ends up stuck where he is a bit longer than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifegivingwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/gifts).



After two years as a Kingsman agent, Eggsy had developed a full roster of his preferred missions, as well as those he hated. At the top of the list were the infiltration missions, especially when they could end in a big explosion. Finding his way into the trust of a mark, discovering all their secrets, and then leaving with a literal bang – yes that was so satisfying. The best part always was the smile on Arthur's face when he returned to headquarters, and the quick “Well done, Galahad” that came after he finished reading the report.

His second favourite missions were the rescues. Tracking a kidnapper, finding where they kept their victim, and especially getting to free that person could make Eggsy feel proud of himself in a way he'd never felt before. The gratitude helped too,

Anything that he could do in tandem with Lancelot was also guaranteed to be enjoyable. They were so effective together, practically reading each other's thoughts, that they had become Merlin's primary recommendation whenever a mission called for two agents. Granted, he worked even better with Arthur – but that always came with the worry that something might happen to Harry too. He loved Roxy to bits, but no one would ever make him worry like Harry Hart did.

He didn't go on many terrorist cell busts – that was more Tristan's speciality – and Merlin kept all the bomb-squad type missions for Percival, since the man knew his way around explosive better than anyone.

Eggsy did go on quite a few honeypots, since, to his and Arthur's dismay, he was quite talented at seducing people. These were definitively at the bottom of his list, especially since the epiphany over a year ago that really, there was only one person in this world he was really interested in sleeping with. As a good agent, however, he took the missions without complaint. If Arthur could handle his boyfriend going on a honeypot, he could also learn to deal with them.

Finally, one step above those, but not much higher, were the reconnaissance missions. Eggsy had unfortunately developed a talent for those too – years of surviving around people like Dean had taught him to be very attentive and spot problems and people from far away. Reconnaissance, however, was impossibly, horribly, incredibly _boring_. No intervention was allowed in whichever illegal situation was being observed, unless specific orders came from Arthur – and they never did. Arthur was strict about this – surveillance meant back up was not readily available if things went wrong; there was no safe house nearby to retreat to, and the agent didn't have a full Kingsman arsenal.

Which was a nice thought when you were sitting in a cosy office equipped with a fireplace. Eggsy had a distinctly different opinion, lying under a cover that had stopped being waterproof two hours ago, watching his mark wrapping up a shady drug deal in a hotel 200 meters away.

Simply put, Agent Galahad, gymnastics champion, elite sniper, martial arts experts, was miserable.

 

“C'mon, Merlin, if I go now, I can still catch that guy.”

“Negative, Galahad, we still need more intelligence. If you go now, we'll tip off his network that we're on to them. Stand down.”

“Merlin, I've been out in the rain for hours now, you gotta give me _somethin_ '!”

“Lancelot is currently having brunch in London with his wife, and getting more information out of her. We could never have done this if the intel you gave didn't ensure she would be completely free. You also do not have the equipment for an intervention right now.”

“Brunch? I'm freezing my nuts off here, and Roxy's having a warm and cosy brunch? How is this supposed to make me feel any better?”

“Code names, Galahad. How's this then: you gathered enough information for us, and the mark is ready to come back to London. Go back to your suite and dry off. I'll let you know when the jet comes to pick you up.”

“Thank fuck, finally,” Eggsy grumbled, as he discretely crawled out of the bushes he had hidden himself in.

 

* * *

 

A hot shower had never felt so good. This entire mission had been a waste of time in his not-so-humble opinion, and any other man would be able to bitch to his boyfriend about it; except his boyfriend was his boss and was the one who'd sent him here in the first place.

There was nothing wrong with Jersey _per se_. It was as quaint a fiscal paradise as Lichstenstein, but closer to London, and the local language made it a lot easier to blend in. Fewer then 100,000 inhabitants, and a per capita GDP that put it in the top 10 richest countries in the world, depending on the list you read. Good pubs, a capital city that would barely qualify as a small town anywhere else… If it wasn't for the rain, Eggsy might have found some kind of fun in this mission. But after a full week of downpour, and absolutely no use of the facilities of the hotel, or even a nice beer in a pub to avoid meeting his mark at all costs, Eggsy was ready to fly out of Jersey and back to civilisation. And possibly trash Roxy during training to get back at her for having brunch while he was freezing outside.

Washing the shampoo off his hair, he prepared a mental list of what he'd do once back in London. School was out for the following week, so he could offer his Mum to take care of Daisy for a bit. She'd appreciate that, it was still hard for her to take time off her new job. In fact, he'd probably go to visit them as soon as he finished his report to Merlin, and his special hello to Harry. He'd barely seen Daisy lately, and she deserved better.

Then he'd look into planning a holiday. A week away with Harry, hopefully in a desert to make up for the amount of rain he'd had to deal with in Jersey. Yes, that sounded just perfect.

It just figured, then, since he had such excellent plans once he left Jersey, that a message from Merlin awaited him informing him that the jet was unfortunately unavailable, and that he should make himself comfortable in Jersey just once more night. With a sigh of exasperation, Eggsy put on his glasses, hoping to at least chat with his boyfriend, to ensure the entire day wasn't just a waste of time. The 'busy' signal he got back wasn't unheard of, but felt like the icing on the cake.

Resigned to his fate, Eggsy secured his room properly, before crashing on the bed for a well-deserved nap. At least, he could count on sleep as a distraction. His limbs tired from standing still too long in the cold, and his mind exhausted from the concentration required in reconnaissance, he fell asleep immediately.

* * *

 

One of the many benefits of luxury hotels was that the rest was guaranteed to be quiet and efficient. Eggsy felt perfectly awake as he walked downstairs to the hotel's dining room for his last evening. The waiter caught him as he was about to enter.

“Sir, your party is waiting for you in our private dining room.”

“My party?” Eggsy asked, immediately on alert. No one was supposed to be here, only three persons on the planet knew of his location, and they were all in London. Had he been recognised by the mark? Identified by the bodyguards? Eggsy was the best at his job, but no plan was ever error-proof.

“Yes sir. They asked for Mr James Renford specifically.”

“Lead the way then,” Eggsy replied with a fake smile. Whatever was going on, he needed to investigate. Never let it be said that agent Galahad couldn't rise to a challenge. He did a quick mental tally of his weapons. The watch, the shoes, the lighter. That last one was out of the question, too many civilians were walking around to risk the collateral damage. The waiter said 'they', how many people could that be? He took the glasses out of his pockets, and pushed the button to establish a connection to HQ as they approached the door. Taking stock of the nearby exits, he cautiously entered as the waiter held the door for him.

Merlin spoke in his ear as the private dining room's occupants turned towards him.

“Galahad, what can I do for you?” Eggsy could practically hear the smile on his face

“Never mind Merlin. I'm all good. Have a good evening bruv'.” The familiar disconnection sound clicked in his ear, and he turned towards the two most important people in his life.

“That's unexpected.”

“Good evening, darling. We've missed you,” Harry Hart replied with a smile, and an armful of Daisy.

“Eggy!” his sister added with a giant smile.

* * *

 

Eggsy could learn to love Jersey after all, especially if it involved his boyfriend blatantly using company resources (the Kingsman jet _was_ indeed unavailable, as Harry had commandeered it) to surprise and romance him. He'd remembered that Daisy was off school and had somehow managed to convince Michelle to trust him with the safety of both her children. What kind of persuasion had been involved in that, Eggsy didn't want to know. The presence of a child forced them to keep their conversation away from work. As far as Daisy was concerned, Eggsy had just spent a week researching the possibility of opening a new tailor shop in St Helier. Talking about the weather, and the existing shops, pretending to run a simpler life, Eggsy found himself relaxing for the first time in a week. As Daisy started to fall asleep face first in her dessert, Eggsy carried her up to the suite with a smile (at least the giant space available wouldn't be wasted on just one person any longer), Harry following close behind. Helping a groggy Daisy into her pyjama was a task that required all of Eggsy's patience; luckily, where his sister was concerned, his patience was endless.

The wind was slamming the rain on the window outside, but where it had been nothing but a source of depression for the past week, Eggsy couldn't repress the smile it brought him now. Hopefully it would keep on raining for a while, so he could have a perfect excuse to hunker down in a luxurious hotel suite with the people he loved most. As Harry's lips quietly found his, and he started unbuttoning his lover's shirt, Eggsy thought Jersey might just be the loveliest place in the world.

* * *

 “I've booked the suite for the next five days actually,” Harry informed him at breakfast the next morning. “I rather thought you might enjoy a small holiday. I spoke with your boss, he's fine with it,” he added with a typical smirk.

Eggsy rolled his eyes at the lame joke, while Daisy giggled in her freshly pressed orange juice.

“You do realise this island is just eight miles on the long end, right? There's nothing to _do_ here.”

“Nonsense. The rain has stopped, so we can have lovely walk on the beach. St Helier has plenty to offer to a discerning man, and if we do get bored, we can hop over to Guernsey or Cherbourg. There's plenty to do.”

Eggsy gave him a sceptical look.

“Trust me, my dear. Plus,” he added in a lower voice, “I've wanted to have you to myself for quite a long time.”

“Not quite all to yourself,” Eggsy replied with a glance at Daisy. Damn Harry, his voice could make him blush with the lightest tones of suggestion.

“She's a heavy sleeper,” Harry replied in a confident voice. He wasn't wrong – since they'd gotten rid of Dean, Daisy had learned to enjoy the peaceful night safety gave her.

Eggsy didn't protest any further – he would have been stupid to, the entire plan was perfect, as any plan made by Harry Hart would be. Getting spoiled several days in a row wouldn't be a hardship either.

He should have known the moment he started enjoying himself that it would go tits up.

* * *

 

They were in a second hand bookshop that doubled as a café when it happened. Harry was helping Daisy pick a book for herself, or rather picking it for her as she didn't seem to have preferences. Eggsy was quietly browsing through the shelves, attempting to figure out what Harry might like as a present. He froze when he heard the voice. Harry gave the smallest head nod to show he had noticed the other agent's reaction.

“Renford's finally left, Benny checked the hotel registry and the hotel suite has changed names.”

“How did you get him off your back?”

“We slipped intel to one of their contacts that I was going back to London.”

From the corner of his eye, Eggsy saw the two men talking were sitting at a nearby table. His mark, of course, was one of them. Turning slightly so they wouldn't see his face, he took his glasses out of his pocket, as Harry did the same, still reading with Daisy.

 

Daisy.

 

If it had been just the two of them, Galahad and Arthur would already be organising a plan of attack through simple eye contact. As well as they fit together in their private life, they were deadly efficient when working together on missions. With Daisy present, however, there would be no attack. Most important, at the moment, was for them to walk away without being noticed.

The familiar click of a connexion made on their glasses sounded in their ears at the same time. As Merlin inquired how he could be of help, Eggsy looked straight towards Harry's glasses, who had kept on talking to Daisy as if nothing was the matter, and hand-signed the situation to Merlin.

Target is here, not in London

Right behind me.

Cover blown.

Daisy is with us.

“Shit,” their techno-wizard answered succinctly. Five seconds later: “There are no security cameras in the pub, the clients here tend to value their privacy, so I can't provide you with better visuals than what you have. Harry, wrap up whatever you're doing with Daisy; Eggsy, in the meantime I see a tall bookshelf at your 3 o'clock that will hide you better than where you are now.”

While they would normally both have disliked the idea of retreating so close to a mark, they obeyed Merlin without a word of protest.

“I want this one!” Daisy stated loudly and happily. Harry indulged her with a smile, picked the book and walked straight to the till to pay for it. Both mentally praying that she wouldn't draw attention to her beloved big brother, they walked out of the shop separately as quickly and stealthily as they could.

“We can't go back to the hotel,” Eggsy informed Merlin right away. “They've followed me there, found my cover on the guest list.”

“There's a ferry to Guernsey in 10 minutes. You can make it if you walk fast.”

Eggsy turned towards the harbour, making sure Harry was walking ahead of him, still carrying Daisy.

“I don't like this Merlin. How did they make me?”

“Lancelot is on it now. She's taking it a bit personally already, as she's the one they slipped false intelligence to. For now, just get yourself, Arthur and Daisy out of the way. We'll find a way to lure him back to London.”

“Roxy's cover is also blown?”

“Code names, Galahad,” Arthur and Merlin said at the same time. Eggsy rolled his eyes.

The dock was in sight, and passengers were starting to board the ferry. Just in time, Eggsy bought tickets for all of them, and got ready to cross the small distance between the two islands. Daisy, still in Harry's arms, seemed to be delighted by the excitement of the last minute plans. He watched as Harry sat down on a bench and took out the book he'd just bought for her, the picture of calm and relaxation, as though they weren't dealing with a three year old on an impromptu mission. As they crossed to Guernsey, Eggsy reflected that busted cover or not, he could count himself as one of the luckiest people on Earth.

* * *

 They were halfway through the visit of Hauteville House (“She's three years old Harry. Why would she care about whatever books Hugo wrote in exile?”) when Merlin informed them that the mark had left the island, along with his bodyguards.

“Truly, really, confirmed this time” he assured them when they voiced their doubts.

“Excellent Merlin. I do hope you've already scheduled the review to find out how such a slip could have happened?”

“Yes, Arthur,” he replied with an audible eye-roll.

 

As they returned on Jersey, Harry refused to let Eggsy walk back in the suite without doing a full security sweep, and the younger man was happy to indulge him. While he checked their rooms and a large part of the hotel for bugs, booby traps, motion detectors and false ceilings, the two siblings were playing on the beach, running around and collecting sea shells. As they came back for dinner, he discreetly captured a copy of the guest register via his glasses and asked Merlin to cross reference every person on the list. Only after he received the all clear did he manage to really start relax again.

 

“Well, today was quite the adventure, wasn't it?” Harry asked Daisy with a smile as he put her to bed later that evening.

“Read the book!” she demanded in answer, and Harry started reading Goldilocks for the fourth time in one day. She fell asleep halfway through the book. When turned towards her brother to share a smile over how adorable and perfect she looked, he realised she wasn't the only who had been lulled to sleep by his voice. Pulling the cover over his lover, Harry decided they would come back to Jersey often.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been years since I wrote and published fanfiction... I hope this was a good show in my attempt to get back into it.  
> I've been to Jersey once in my life, when I was 8 years old, and without telling you my age, let's say it was a reeeeeeaaaaaally long time again. It's a lovely island though, and I hope I did it justice.


End file.
